<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me A Lot by MissMoochy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914402">Kiss Me A Lot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy'>MissMoochy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Peter is learning about Wade Wilson is that he's hella touchy-feely. And he likes kissing. But he never kisses Peter and that's...weird, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me A Lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing Peter was learning about Wade Wilson was that he was hella touchy-feely. Okay, that wasn’t news to Peter. Since they’d first started teaming up, Deadpool had been annoyingly tactile, and his confidence with touching Peter had only heightened as they got to know each other. Wade was always hugging him, slugging him on the shoulder or chin, trying to give him a noogie through the mask. On one memorable occasion, he even tried to goose him. But that was Deadpool: The Merc with a Mouth.</p><p>But Wade didn’t just like hugs and roughhousing, he liked kissing. And nobody seemed to mind if the irrepressible Deadpool asked them to pucker up…</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>1. Blind Al</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Wade had a roommate. Peter didn’t know why that surprised him so much. It stood to reason that Wade would. New York rent prices, amiright? But then, wasn’t Wade wealthy? In a sort of disorganised way? Peter knew that Wade wasn’t earning as much as he used to, and that was because of Peter’s influence. He’d made it clear that he couldn’t continue being friends with Wade if the merc carried on recklessly accepting hits. Wade had twisted his hands around like he was wringing out a flannel and had whined and pleaded, but Peter had stood firm. So, they settled into negotiations. Wade had agreed to stop accepting murderous gigs unless he had clear evidence that the mark was a danger to society. Peter didn’t have enough strength to tell Wade to stop butchering the very worst criminals. The sort of people who revelled in harming innocents. Sometimes, he secretly felt a stab of satisfaction when Wade relayed the tale of how he’d ‘unalived’ some piece of scum. These kinds of people wouldn’t learn. Spider-Man would never, could never, use lethal force on them, but Deadpool could. And Peter would have to let him.</p><p>So yeah, a roommate. He was expecting some grizzled, ex-military mercenary, not a teeny-tiny old lady who chased Wade around with her slipper when he spilt<em> Yoohoo</em> on the kitchen floor. Wade actually respected her and was fiercely protective of her. It was kind of nice, knowing that his friend had somebody he cared about. He hated the thought of Wade stumbling about in an empty house, with only his ‘boxes’ to keep him company. And Al was nice, she was unflappable, with a calm, low voice and was able to keep Wade from bouncing around the walls.</p><p>When Wade dragged Peter to his house for pizza and GTA night, Al opened the door for them and Wade greeted her with a hug and a kiss. He had to bend down to meet her and she hugged him, her small, wrinkled hands splayed on his back as if he was a little boy who needed comforting. Wade gave her a smacking kiss on her cheek and she tutted.</p><p>“Alright, boy, alright. I’m not one of your hookers.”</p><p>“Oh, but you’re so beautiful, I thought you were a high-class escort!” Wade cooed and hefted her up, carrying her through the house while she thumped on his back and tried to whack him with her cane.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>2. Laundromat lady</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Peter was rapidly becoming Wade's shadow. Or maybe it was the other way around? Wade had accompanied Peter to a shopping trip and now Peter was tagging along on Wade's laundry day. The merc was heaving along a big duffel bag of clothes (both his and Al's), including a blood-stained Deadpool suit.</p><p>“This is actually where I first met Al!” Wade chirped as he jammed a wad of fabric into the drum. He wasn’t bothering to separate his whites and darks, Peter noted.</p><p>“I’m surprised you go to the laundromat.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I guess I assumed you’d have a guy to do that stuff for you.”</p><p>“I’m not Batman! I’m Wade from the block, don’t ya know? I’m all about keeping it real.”</p><p>“I’m sure.” Peter chuckled.</p><p>They sat one of the benches, passing a bag of candy back and forth, trading banter as they waited for the cycle to finish. Wade didn’t want to leave his clothes in the machine unattended (“Some fucker might make off with my swag!”) so they sat there for the duration. It was fine, it was nice, even. Peter had never thought he could have a quiet moment with Wade. Something always seemed to get in the way, criminals or swarming police or even Wade’s voices and paranoia. But he seemed content in this place, sitting, swinging his legs with his ankle jostling Peter’s. The rustle of the candy bag and the humming of the machines. They spent their time showing each other memes on their phones and Peter made him watch a Lets Play video for a while. When the clothes were washed and dried, Wade stuffed his in the bag without a second glance and then carefully folded Al’s.</p><p>“Ready to go, babe?”</p><p>Peter leapt up from the bench, and stretched until feeling returned to his limbs. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>As they were leaving, Wade shouldering his bag and Peter helping himself to the last of the candy, they were interrupted by a hesitant: “Excuse me?”</p><p>They both turned to see a woman staring up at them. She was middle-aged, plump, with tired eyes. She held up a small change purse that looked familiar. It was pink with a picture of Hello Kitty on the side. “Sir? I think you dropped this in the laundromat?”</p><p>“Oh!” Wade said, his eyes wide. “God, you’re right. I’d lose my own head if it wasn’t so — actually, I do lose my head. Frequently. Thank you!”</p><p>He accepted the purse, the woman shooting him a bemused look as she deposited the tiny change purse into his shovel-like hand.</p><p>“You’re good people, sweetheart,” Wade told her and blew her a kiss. She smiled, perhaps a little bit confused, but the confusion morphed into shock when Wade opened the purse and withdrew a stack of notes. Peter could see the top one was a £100 dollar bill. “Please, take it.”</p><p>“Oh, no, no, I couldn’t…”</p><p>Wade sighed and lobbed the stack over her head. She turned and ran to catch it, to stop it falling in the road. “Come on, Pete, let’s get this stuff home.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>3. Negasonic Teenage Warhead</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Negasonic Teenage Warhead was a badass name. Befitting of a badass girl. Peter was itching to ask her what her name would be when she was no longer a teenager. Negasonic Woman Warhead didn’t have quite the same ring to it. But she was wearing a scowl so deep it seemed permanently etched into her face and on the ends of her ankles were steel-toe Doc Martens so he decided not to goad her. Wade didn’t have any reservations about provoking the young mutant, because he gave her a one-armed hug and a kiss to the top of her head. She aimed a punch at him but her dark lips were twisted into a reluctant smile. Wade was so irrepressibly optimistic, liking him was inevitable.</p><p>“Who’s the nerd?” she asked, nodding at Peter. Peter couldn’t remember being that rude when he was her age. She’d get on well with Flash Thompson.</p><p>“This is my BFF for life, Peter.” Wade said, clapping a hand on Peter’s shoulderblades. Peter grinned, feeling warmth bleed into him, pouring out from the hand on his back.</p><p>He was glad Wade had friends other than him. People need people. Even people like Wade.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>4. Weasel</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Wade wanted Peter to visit what he called his ‘home away from home’. Unfortunately, it would have to be Peter, not Spider-Man who would attend this venture. Peter and Wade had unmasked for each other ages ago so he wasn’t worried about Wade seeing his face. But he was worried about setting foot in a bar of illegal mercenaries even if he was incognito tonight.</p><p>They made their way to the bar and Peter could see that the infamous Weasel lived up to his name. He was lean with long-ish sandy hair and a shrewd face that was mostly hidden by chunky glasses. </p><p>Peter took a stool but Wade leaned over the bar, grabbed Weasel by the collar of his shirt and plunked a kiss on his nose. “Weasel!”</p><p>“Ugh, gross, get off me!” Weasel spat, wiping his face on his sleeve. Other than that, he wasn’t too bothered because he served up a beer and slid it over. “You brought a friend?”</p><p>“This is Peter. Say hello.”</p><p>“Hi,”</p><p>Weasel scratched his jaw. “You don’t look like the normal type we get in here. How’d you two meet?”</p><p>“Work,” Peter said, at the same time Wade said: “We’re banging.”</p><p>Peter scowled at him but Wade shrugged.</p><p>“Well, which is it? I know you didn’t meet at work because no offence, kid, but I know mercs and you’re ain’t one.”</p><p>“I’m paying him money to have sex with me,” Wade blurted out. “And hang out with me. It’s like a Boyfriend Experience.”</p><p>“Huh,” Weasel said. He crossed his arms. “If you two are fucking, give him a kiss, Peter.”</p><p>Peter turned to look at Wade and could see shock mirrored on his friend’s face. Wade’s eyes were bulging and for once, he was actually speechless. Peter didn’t think he’d ever seen his friend be rendered mute by shock before, and it was that revelation that propelled him into action. He grabbed at Wade’s shirt the way he had done to Weasel and firmly pressed his lips to his.</p><p>Wade went very still beneath Peter’s hands. Even the whole bar seemed to freeze, although, maybe that was just his imagination. All he was aware of was Wade’s hot breath and dry lips, the heat of his body coming off him in waves, shit, he was like a furnace. But then, he heard a crack and he drew back, his senses tingling in his spine. A quick glance told him it was a cue hitting a ball on the pool table and he relaxed. He turned back to the bar to see both Wade and Weasel staring at him.</p><p>“I was joking, Peter,” Weasel said softly.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I’ll...get you a drink? You want a beer? Vodka and coke? Rum?”</p><p>“Uh, just a coke, thanks,” Peter muttered, ducking his head. He didn’t trust himself to look at Weasel right now, he could feel heat flaming off his cheeks. He must look as red as a tomato.</p><p>Instead, he stared down at the denim on his legs until he felt movement on the bar, Weasel gently setting down a glass by his arm.</p><p>Weasel raced off to break up a fight that had started between two mercs. Leaving Peter and Wade alone once more. Peter chugged down his coke, not taking any time to appreciate it. He just wanted to hold the glass and give his hands and mouth something to do. At least it would be an excuse not to talk. The drink was cold and cooled his lips, chasing away the heat left from Wade’s kiss. Or was it Peter’s kiss? He’d instigated it, after all.</p><p>“Hey, buddy…” Wade sounded so sweet, so gentle. He was trying, wasn’t he? Walking on eggshells. Peter took a final last gulp and turned on his stool to meet him in the eyes.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Sorry about — Weasel’s got a tweaked sense of humour. Don’t let the nerd glasses fool you, he’s actually an utter moron.”</p><p>Peter chuckled to himself. Maybe it would be okay. Their friendship was too important to let something as stupid as a little kiss unravel it. “It’s fine, I’m not bothered by it. It was just a dumb kiss, it didn’t mean anything.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was...stupid. Thanks, Spi — I mean, thanks, Peter.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>5. May</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing Peter was good at, it was compartmentalising. There was Peter Parker and there was Spider-Man. There were Peter’s friends and Spider-Man’s allies. He told himself it was necessary; Spider-Man had made some dangerous enemies over the years and they needed to be kept away from Peter’s friends and family. Deadpool was Spider-Man’s ally. But Wade was something else. It was an odd little game they were playing. The stolen snatches of friendship between Peter Parker and Wade Wilson. Mellow mornings of shopping and errands with Wade’s hulking figure obediently trotting behind him, and then nights of fighting, Spider-Man and Deadpool trading retorts as they cleaned up the streets. Peter should have seen this coming. He should have anticipated that his two lives would collide. The two people who meant the most to him, meeting in the street like this.</p><p>“Your hair’s getting very shaggy, Peter,” May said and Peter could have ducked her curious hand but he didn’t. He let her tug on a few locks.</p><p>“I haven’t been able to get to the barber’s lately,” Peter told her. With studying and vigilante work, he was stretched thin.</p><p>May’s face puckered in concern. When she made that face, she looked very old. Vulnerable. “Are you okay for money? Do you need me to—”</p><p>“No, I’m fine, May, but thank you, I just—”</p><p>“Peter!” Oh God, that voice was familiar. Peter turned to see Wade standing across the other side of the street. A river of cars flowed between the two men. May turned to look as well and he heard her quiet gasp as she clocked sight of Wade’s face. He was out of costume.</p><p>“Peter, hang on, I’m coming over!”</p><p><em>No, don’t,</em> Peter silently begged but he couldn’t convey that with his eyes. Or maybe he could, if Wade was standing closer. But now, his friend was jaywalking across the road, leaving a volley of beeping horns behind him.</p><p>“Peter?” May murmured, and her hand tightened on his sleeve. When had she reached for him? It was like when Peter was looking at Wade, everything else just sort of fell away. Her voice sounded like she was speaking through water.</p><p>“Hey!” Wade said, when he’d reached them. He was dressed casually, in a grey t-shirt and dark jeans.</p><p>“Uh, Wade,” Peter hissed, but Wade had already pulled him into a bone-crunching hug.</p><p>“I was like, is that him? Is that Peter? I almost didn’t recognise you without, um—” He gestured up at himself, making wide circles around his eyes, to imitate the Spider-Man mask. “—your outfit on.”</p><p>May cleared her throat and Wade’s gaze snapped from Peter’s face to hers. “Oh, and who do we have here? Peter, is this your sister?”</p><p>May smiled reluctantly. “I’m his aunt. May Parker.” They shook hands. This was crazy, this was unco-ordinated and unscheduled and <em>Wade you have to fucking leave now, this is my aunt, this is my family, I can’t let her find out about Spider-Man and Deadpool and—</em></p><p>“So, how do you two know each other?”</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“We met at the <em>Bugle,</em>” Wade said smoothly. “They were interviewing me for a story and Peter and I got to talking. We’ve been buddies ever since, isn’t that right, Pete?”</p><p>“…yeah.” Peter said weakly. He’d never known Wade was such an accomplished liar. But then, Wade was always an open book with him. What would he have to lie about? Peter knew practically everything about him. Peter hadn’t extended that same courtesy to him. Wade had never been privy to any insider Spidey knowledge. He was now considering that the odds were stacked in his favour. If he had a reason to do so, he could make life very difficult for Wade. He knew where he lived, who his friends were, the places where he spent his downtime. Wade knew nothing about Peter. Except now, he knew about May.</p><p>“Yeah, I had cancer,” Wade was saying, as Peter tuned back in. May was nodding sympathetically. “Liver, prostate, lungs, brain. All the fun places. I had some experimental treatments that killed the cancer but also killed any chance of me becoming a model! But I’m alive, so that’s good.”</p><p>“You poor thing,” May muttered, her hand reaching Wade’s arm. He didn’t shrug it off and her fingers encircled his wrist. Her hand looked very small next to his. “You’ve suffered so much.”</p><p>“I’m doing okay,” Wade said cheerfully, but he was blinking rapidly, his face not appearing as sunny as his tone. Peter froze; he’d never been confronted with Wade experiencing a heavy emotion before. He didn’t know what was appropriate, what would be appreciated. Should he change the subject? Hug him? Drag May away by the arm?!</p><p>“I’m very glad you and Peter are friends,” she murmured and Wade nodded. He smiled but it was more like a grimace.</p><p>“Me too. Um, I’m sorry but I actually have somewhere to be, prior engagement, can’t get out of it. But it was really nice meeting you. Peter talks about you all the time.” <em>No, I don’t. I never tell you anything important.</em></p><p>May smiled up at him and hugged him suddenly. Peter could see Wade’s shock but after a tense couple of seconds, something broke through in his face and he relaxed into the embrace, tightening his arms around her shoulders. She patted his cheek with her hand. “You have to come round for lunch, sometime. I want to see you again.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Wade joked and absently turned his head to kiss her palm. “You Parker folk are alright with me.”</p><p>May and Wade bid each other goodbye, and Wade tossed a casual bye to Peter and then he left them. Peter and May watched him disappear into the crowd, shoulders squared, his hands in his pockets, ambling along in a steady saunter.</p><p>“I like him,” May said. “Why haven’t you told me about him before?”</p><p>“There’s nothing to tell.” Peter said.</p><p>“But you like him. When I was speaking to him, you kept looking at him. I know he’s a little different but he seems like a sweet man. You could do a lot worse.”</p><p>“It’s not like that.”</p><p>“What is it like?”</p><p>“He flirts with everybody, it’s like a joke to him,” Peter said bitterly. “He doesn’t consider me as an option. I’ve got a better chance of winning the lottery than getting Wade to date me.”</p><p>“If you want to win the lottery, you have to buy a ticket. Did you make it clear to him that you are an <em>option?</em> Sometimes, darling, I think you put this wall around yourself. I know you don’t meant to, but…it’s hard getting in there. Breaking it down. If you want him to be closer to you, you could at least try to meet him half-way.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>6. Ellie</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Did he build up walls around himself? May wouldn’t have said it if she didn’t believe it. He was only trying to protect the people he cared about. If they discovered his alter ego, that made them vulnerable. He couldn’t allow that to happen. Although, it wasn’t just civilians he was trying to protect. He had to keep Spider-Man safe. The costume, the concept. Spider-Man was something bigger than Peter, he was a symbol for hope and justice in New York. He had to be kept alive at all costs, or else, the scummy filth of crime would rise up and breed in the city, corrupting everything. Wade understood that. He knew Spider-Man was the most important thing in Peter’s life. But maybe it shouldn’t be.</p><p>Wade had a child. Peter couldn’t believe it. He felt cheated, learning that news. And then immediately guilty, for being so petty. Of course, Wade wouldn’t tell people about Ellie. He was only trying to keep her safe. But still, it rattled Peter. Rankled to know that there was so much depth to Wade’s life, so many life threads woven in with his, and Peter had never even known they were there.<b><br/></b></p><p>Ellie was cute. Small and coiled like a spring, bursting with energy. Strangely, she knew all about Spider-Man.  Wade had told her all about Spider-Man’s antics and his enemies and their friendship. She excitedly told Peter about her schoolwork and proudly showed her new schoolbag. She was a cute little thing, with a chunky, brown ponytail that stuck out like a Squirrel’s tail. Wade picked her up, kissed her forehead and her cheeks, swung her around and then carried her on his hip, as if she was a tiny infant and not a boisterous little girl.<b></b></p><p>They spent the evening, sitting cross-legged on the floor with her, trundling toy trucks along the carpet, helping her GI Joes battle it out with tiny toy guns.<b></b></p><p>Wade and Peter finally bid her goodbye, and after a couple of minutes of conversation with Ellie’s mother ( a slim, beautiful woman who was an older version of Ellie), Wade left the house. Peter had stood waiting outside for him.<b></b></p><p>“Hey. She’s all tuckered out now. I don’t know where she gets that energy from, she’s a little powerhouse.”</p><p>“She gets it from you!” Peter said and poked him in the arm.<b></b></p><p>Wade snorted. “Maybe. Um, Webs, you understand why I didn’t tell you about her?”<b></b></p><p>He did. He’d do the same. “I know. You wanted to keep her safe.”</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t trust you, I just...I don’t know,” Wade said. “If something happened to her, if somebody did something to her to get to me, I don’t...I don’t know what I’d do.”<b></b></p><p>“Hey,” Peter said, and grabbed Wade by the arm.“If somebody wants to hurt her, they gotta get through Deadpool <em>and</em> Spider-Man.”</p><p>Wade stared at him for one blistering second and then he grabbed him. His fingers curled around Peter’s biceps and he kissed him, quick and burning hot, over in a flash. When Wade pulled back, he stared down at him, looking as dazed as Peter felt.</p><p>Peter’s lips tingled.</p><p>“Shit, I’m — Spidey, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me, I’m really—”</p><p>“It’s fine—”</p><p>“No, it’s not. I — just, what you said, dude, you’d protect my daughter, it made me feel, I don’t know—”</p><p>Peter laid a hand on Wade’s heaving chest. “It’s fine. Wade. It’s really…” He paused. The wall that May had mentioned was pressing on his lungs. He could continue as he was, being buddies with Wade… Or he could do something new. “I liked it, Wade. When you kissed me. In fact… I’ve been driven crazy these past few weeks, watching you kiss everybody <em>except</em> me.”</p><p>“You liked it? But — I thought—”</p><p>“According to my aunt, I’m not good at communicating my needs.” Peter rolled his eyes. “Or at letting down my defences.”</p><p>“I liked your aunt,” Wade mused. “She was cool.” He cleared his throat. “Webs, I like to think I’m a smart guy. Not as smart as you, with your sciencey stuff, but I can rub two brain cells together, now and then. But I gotta tell you: I have no clue what’s going on. You kissed me in the bar, because Weasel told you to. And you looked like you wanted to die when you did it. I felt like such a shithead, bringing you there in the first place—”</p><p>Peter took a deep breath. “Okay. Yeah, <em>Sister Margaret’s </em>is a craphole and I would never willingly drink there. But, I wanted to see all the stuff in your life and meet the people who matter to you. It was important to me. <em>You’re</em> important to me. I’m sorry I never told you about my aunt—”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I get it—” he said dismissively.</p><p>“—but it’s because I love her and want to keep her safe. But Wade…”</p><p>Wade looked at him.</p><p>“I love you. No matter what happens, you’re so important to me. And I want you to know there’s always a place for you in my life.”</p><p>Wade opened his mouth and closed it abruptly. His eyes dragged over Peter’s face as if scanning him, trying to detect if the offer was genuine. “You…love me? Really? Spidey—”</p><p>Peter flung himself at him, and Wade caught him, held on so tightly that Peter’s breath rushed out his chest.</p><p>It was like something had unfurled in Wade, some tension that Peter hadn’t even noticed before. Wade gripped him, pressed kisses into his hair and said, “Oh, God, Peter, I love you too! I’ve fucking loved you since I first met you! I never thought — I didn’t think such a perfect guy would wanna wind up with a loser like me—”</p><p>Peter kissed him. Mainly, to shut him up. “You’re not a loser,” he mumbled against Wade’s lips, “You’re my heartmate, you dumbass.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>